42:The Lilo Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Celestian Alliance are teaming up with Rosalina and finding the 7 stars of Harmony to save Princess Peach(An experiment has been activated)
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance were at The Mushroom Kingdom for Princess Peach's astronomy party. They came early to help with the decor. As they were decorating a loud rumble came. It was Bowser and Darkrai, they've teamed up again to kidnap Princess Peach. As The Celestian Alliance were fighting off Bowser's Koopa Troopa in their armor mode, Princess Peach fought off with her parasol power. Then Bowser grabbed her and took off.

Suddenly a space ship came and abducted The Celestian Alliance. There they saw The Flashman and Rosalina. Rosalina said, "The Celestian Alliance, it's Good to see you children."

She explained that they needed stars to power up the ship and 9 stars are on different galaxies. They already got 1 star which powered the ship. Lilo then saw a magma like experiment. Lilo said, "Experiment 502 a.k.a Yang. He can make magma." Rosalina said, "I found him before we lost power." They thanked Rosalina for saving Magma. They needed to find 7 stars to save Princess Peach from Bowser. The first one is in Honeyhive Galaxy, it was bee like. There Kristen said, "Generosity, change us into bee like locals." There they wore bee clothing and headed for Honeyhive Galaxy.


	2. Honeyhive Galaxy

As they got to the galaxy, Frank noticed something strange. Frank said, "How come the bees look female?" Betty Ann said, "That's because worker bees are girls." They explored the entire galaxy for the first star, Gary sensed his star was there.

They found the queen, whom's very large. She started to itch and scratch. She complained, "Someone scratch me please?" Most of the workers weren't sure about this. Then Gary came up and scratched her. The queen said, "That feels good." She felt much better after getting the scratch off of her. Lilo said, "Gary, we don't have time to scratch the queen, we have to find The Magic Star." Gary nodded and flew off.

There they found a tower, on top of the tower was a spaceship broken down. There they saw Alpha 5 trying to repair it. Lilo said, "Hi Alpha." Alpha 5 said, "Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Ay! Lilo, have you heard about what happened to Princess Peach?" Lilo said, "Of course Alpha, what's the problem?" Alpha 5 said, "Well, I was on my way to Tatooine when my ship broke down. There they decided to help Alpha repair his ship. David found the source of the problem. He had a screwdriver jammed in the engine. Alpha 5 said, "I must've dropped it when I saw Bowser take off with The Princess. Thanks." There he took of to Tatooine.

Then they saw a magenta glow, they found The Magic Star. It was a Magenta star with Twilight's symbol on it. As they got to the tree, they encountered a green giant bug. They fought off the bug. Gary said, "Magic!" and scared him away. There he got his Star.

Back at the ship. It's been starting to power up. Jin was fixing the spaceship. Next they had to go to Battlerock Galaxy, there Dai decided to join in. Frank sensed his star was in Battlerock Galaxy. Rainbow Dash said, "Awesome". There they changed into camouflage outfits and took off.


	3. Battlerock Galaxy

On Battlerock Galaxy, they encountered a group of prisoners who're nerdy looking. One nerd said, "Thank goodness someone is here." Frank said, "What do you nerds want?" Nerd 2 said, "We we're going to the club, "Club Awesome", but their boss, "Emperor Awesome" won't let us in. Frank said, "Loyalty!" and freed the nerds. There they took off to the club.

Unfortunately, they couldn't find Club Awesome. In the city, people also told them that they couldn't get in Club Awesome, because he thinks their not cool. The Celestian Alliance had to do something. Finally, they run into a cute pink alien. It said, "Meap" Betty Ann and Kristen thought it was cute. They cuddled it and the pink alien pointed to a giant club with a fist on it. It was Club Awesome. They noticed that it was guarded with Fist Fighters. There Dai knocked them out and they snook into the club.

Inside was rave like attire and numerous Fist Fighters were enjoying themselves. On top of the disco ball, was The Loyalty Star.

Then the Uncool Alarm went off, a shark-like emperor came in and said, "Where's the uncool?" There The Fist Fighters pointed at The Celestian Alliance. The shark emperor was, "Emperor Awesome". He said, "There are no dorks in Club Awesome." Rainbow Dash said, "I'll show you whose awesome." Frank joined in with her. He said, "Loyalty!" and caused Emperor Awesome to get tossed out of his own club. The Fist Fighters ran in terror. There Frank flew up to the disco ball with Rainbow Dash and removed The Loyalty Star.

They got back to the ship, where the kitchen was in access. There, Pinkie Pie and Betty Ann speed-bake a batch of brownies. There they found Beach Bowl Galaxy. Kristen sensed that her star was there. Sara decided to go with them. Kristen changed their attire into beachwear and they took off.


	4. Beach Bowl Galaxy

It was the wedding anniversary of Princess Demurra, whom's a beautiful princess with long blonde hair and a pink dress,and King Drakor, whom's a brownish dragon. Amongst the guest were Wander, Sylvia, The inhabits of Ripple Star, Westley and Demurra and Drakor's kids, "Drakkor Junior" who looked like Drakor and their daughters "Dazielle" and "Dubbiel" their 3 year old triplets. Pinkie Pie and Betty Ann found them making a sandcastle and they joined in. Kristen said, "Let them go!"

Lilo said, "Wander!" Wander said, "The Celestian Alliance, what brings you to the party?" Stitch said, "We must find Generosity Star." Demurra said, "Aren't you going to stay for our anniversary party?" they said, "Yes." There they played beach ball, surfed, and had a good time.

Then a knight came in he was, "Brad Starlight" Princess Demurra's ex-fiance. Princess Demurra said, "Brad, I told you 1 million times, we're through. I'm married now and have triplet kids." Brad didn't believed her and started to harass the couple.

As he was harassing Demurra and Drakor. Drakor Junior, Dazielle, and Dubbiel got angry. They blew fire at him, causing his cape to be set on fire. He started to run like crazy. Stitch said, "He doesn't know fire safety?"

Princess Demurra said, "No, I was supposed to marry him, suggested by my former advisor, "Nemesister" but I hated him because he was a crybaby. One day while strolling on a dragon planet, where tourists were running away from the king. There I saw that he was alone and needed someone who understands her more than anyone. There we fell in love and had our triplets. There Demurra and Drakor kissed. Sara said, "It's like Beauty and The Beast in outer space."

Then a glow came from The Triplets castle. Kristen decided to check it out. The Triplets wanted to, "Storm the castle" anyway. As they "Stormed the castle". Princess Demurra said, "They've inherited my bravery and love for others, while they inherited their fire breathing from their father." When they finished, they found The Generosity Star. They thanked Demurra for the party. Wander and Sylvia decided to join them on their journey.

Back on the ship, the bedroom was activated. The Stitch, Angel, and Magma were bouncing on the bed. There they found Gusty Garden Galaxy. There Lou decided to help them out. Kristen changed them into hippie attire and took off.


	5. Gusty Garden Galaxy

Gusty Garden Galaxy was empty, most of the inhabits were hiding. They heard giggles and laughing. Then bunny like aliens come out of nowhere. Stitch and Angel growled at them. Gigglepie 1, Gigglepie 2, . There he brainwashed The Celestian Alliance. Except for Lilo, David, Fluttershy, Betty Ann, Pinkie Pie, Angel, Stitch and Lou. Suddenly A yellow Gigglepie whispered, "Come here. Try to be really near." The unhypnotized members followed the whisper and. "I'm Trilly, The Trust Gigglepie, and if you are wondering, "Why?"." Lou said, "Yes Trilly, why are we unaffected and are you helping us?" Trilly said, "You're unaffected cause your already cute, and I'm going to help stop the Brute. Overlord Glee is controlling the planet, I tried to tell him to can it." David said, "This Overlord Glee, must be behind all of this. Let's Go." The team decided to head for the center of the garden, where Overlord Glee is.

As they got to the center of the garden, they saw Overlord Glee, "What have we here, a traitor whom soons to be here." Gigglepies surrounded the unhypnotize members. Fluttershy said, "What do you want?" Overlord Glee said, "What we wanted to do, sell our products and blow the planet up." Lou said, "That doesn't even rhyme." Overlord Glee said, "He's onto us people." There the Gigglepies attack. David said, "Kindness, and lured off The Gigglepies. There the brainwashed Celestian Alliance were turned back to normal.

On Overlord Glee's throne, was The Kindness Star. As David grabbed it, the real inhabits came out. They were grateful to The Celestian Alliance for saving their galaxy. There they headed off to the spaceship.

Back on the spaceship, Jin almost had the whole ship repaired. There they took off to The Engine room, they discovered Toy Time Galaxy. Bun decided to go with them. There they changed into 50s attire and took off.


	6. Toy Time Galaxy

At Toy Time Galaxy, most of the people were being forced to laugh by magical feathers. Wander thinks the feather looked familiar. Pinkie said, "I don't like this place, this doesn't look like good laughing to me." Wander recognized him as his rivaled arch-enemy, "Dr. Screwball Jones". Wander said, "Dr. Jones always forces people to have fun." "But, you can't force people against their will. " said Gary. Then a banana-like alien with a top hat and glasses came in. He said, "Having a toyiffic time? Not for long." he played his accordion and missed. Dr. Jones said, "Laugh or die!" they started to laugh nervously.

As Dr. Jones walked off, Betty Ann found The Laughter Star on top of the toy castle. There it was covered with a rubber chicken cage. There Dr. Jones used his accordion music and tried to make them laugh by force, but Bun used his super speed and knocked the accordion out of Dr. Jones' hands. There Dr. Jones got arrested. Betty Ann got The Laughter Star. and headed back to the ship.

Once they got back on the ship, Jin fixed everything and their ready to fight off Bowser. There The Celestian Alliance, Wander, Sylvia, Mario, and Jin took of and save Princess Peach.


	7. Final battle

At King Bowser's ship. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom were playing, "Don't fall in love" in a heavy metal remix. Jay, and his 2 good friends, "Mal" and "Carlos" were hogging up on sweets, Watchdogs were dancing, Max and his gang were playing Pin the tail on Stitch. As Max was blindfolded and trying to pin the tail, he tripped and removed his blindfold. Princess Peach was forced to bake for the party until she accepts Bowser's marriage proposal. The Celestian Alliance knew they had to save Princess Peach.

They jumped out and messed up the Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom concert. Mario then came and rescued Peach. She kissed him on the cheek. Stitch saw the bad drawing of Stitch and said, "This drawing is awful. He tossed it at Max and tossed the food at them. Bowser said, "Their ruining our party!" The Celestian Alliance needed to power up. They each said their respective elements, "Honesty! Kindness! Laughter! Generosity! Loyalty! Magic! Equestria!" they turned into their power armor and Jin turned into the Red Flash Ranger. He did a Fire Thunder from his sword and knocked out Darkrai, there The 6 harmony wielders placed their respective stars on their hearts and changed into a turbo armor. They stopped Watchdogs. There they escaped the ship, along with the food.

Back on the spaceship, Dai, Bun, Sara, Lou, and Trilly greeted Princess Peach's return. Wander said, "That party was kind of fun, despite the bad drawing of Stitch." As they got to Earth, the inhabits were happy Peach was okay. Then Cresselia came in and congratulated the kids on finding The Harmony Stars, it will be their turbo armor for galactic missions, though they can still breath in space, only when they have their Harmony armor on. Then they celebrated the astronomy party.

The End.


End file.
